


Shelter

by Twisted_PDnim



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_PDnim/pseuds/Twisted_PDnim
Summary: A forbidden love story of two step brothers."Because even though I know it isn't right! my heart wouldn't stop calling for you!" Cried jinyoung.Jaebeom pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry" he whispered.Brought together when in their lowest and pulled apart when they need each other the most."I wish I was normal" said Jinyoung as he looked up at the dark starry nightJaebum smiled, "There no such thing as normal Jinyoung-ah"





	1. The new start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back in 2016 so I changed their age to this time zone almost but some of their appearance might be from different eras. I only made one chapter back in 2016 because I couldn't think of anything else but now! I have so enjoy.
> 
> So sorry if there something off okay enjoy!

Yah!!!! Come back here!" An old man fumed breathlessly.    
  
The old man was the owner of a mini market and I bet you're wondering why is he yelling. Well, that's a good question. You see, the reason he sound like he was out of breathe is because he was chasing after a dark brown hair boy with dark color eyes but turn into a light brown shade when the sun rays glisten against it.    
  
  
Who was this boy the owner of the mini markets was chasing? Well, it's none other than the neighborhood street rat.    
  
"Jinyoung! You useless child!" The man voice hollered   
  
Those words stung like a bee but it didn't slow Jinyoung down, he continued to run without a single care of the world. Jinyoung turned around to see if he was still being chase and to his satisfaction, he wasn't anymore. He had gotten far enough in those few seconds of running. Jinyoung let out a small sigh, placing his hand onto his chest. Jinyoung gasped after he inhaled sharply. He was nearly out of breath with his throat stinging, being dried out like a hot desert. It felt scratchy and what made it worse was a tight lump in his throat that had developed. The tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. It must have been from all of the sorrow and frustration that started to rush through out his body. Jinyoung looked up at the dark cloudy sky, instantly feeling the light drops of water fall against his pale smooth skin that quickly became heavier and faster. Jinyoung took a deep breath as the rain begin to pour. Without a single thought, Jinyoung stood still in the same spot he was in as he looked up at the sky, allowing the rain fall against his face and wash away his tears, his hate and pain, his regrets and mistakes. Sorrows and frustration, emptiness and loneliness.   
  
"Why did you have to go?" Jinyoung cried. "Why did you leave such a hard and heavy load on me?" The words slipped out easily as the pain that formed into tears ran down his now rose tinted cheeks    
  
"WAE!" Jinyoung clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back a loud cry. "Why did you do this to me! Wae!?" Jinyoung shouted desperately as he balled his fists, nearly digging his nails into his palms. "God I hate you! I hate you for hurting me! I hate you for everything you did to me! I hate you for making me into this monster! but most of all--"   
  
Wait. let's me pause it real quick, before we go any further into this part let me explain something to you all. This story is not about me, I am not Jinyoung nor am I Jaebum. I am someone who knew them very well and you'll come to find out who am I with in time but for now let me explain what exactly is going on here but in order for you to understand we have to go a bit back from today.    
  
  
2 months before? No further away.    
  
4 months before? No more.    
  
7 months before? Even backer then that.   
  
10 months before? Further than this.    
  
2 years before? Nope, further.   
  
5 years before? Okay, let me rephrase myself. Let's go back years before today.   
  
  
So before the year 2017 before 2016 and 2015. Before we ever got to the year 2010 and way before 2006 or 2005 or 2004. Before the year 2000. I'm talking about all the past 1997, 1996 and 1995.    
  
24 years ago.   
  
  
Ah, yes perfect, the year was 1994, September 22, Jinyoung was just born.    
Hmmm, okay I think I went a bit too back.... let's move this back up to 10 years later.    
  
2004, September 22 it was Jinyoung birthday.    
  
  
I know what you're thinking, why are we going all the way back to this day and year? Well, this was the day Jinyoung changed from being a happy child to a depressed child, and why is that? That's also a good question. Today Jinyoung had returned home from staying after school with some friends. What Jinyoung found when he made it to his house was the moment everything came crumbling down; when Jinyoung misbehaved and bad grades began, the moment he gave up on everything that had meaning to him.    
  
I know, what's the point of all this? Why was he crying before? Why was he being chased after by a store owner? Jinyoung isn't a bad person, Jinyoung wouldn't do this things, he isn't like that. Well, if you let me explain, then you'll understand where I'm getting at.    
  
You see Jinyoung wasn't always a bad kid. Jinyoung was those straight A students and top of the class, but he did it all just for his mother sake so it wasn't something he really care for. Jinyoung's mother taught him to never steal and never disrespect authority but that all changed the moment he walk into the kitchen and found his mother laying flat on the floor, blank pale and lifeless cold.    
  
The day of his birthday, Jinyoung lost his mother.    
  
People started to call Jinyoung a street rat because he was always outside every night day in and day out. He started to look like a street child. Jinyoung started to blame himself for the death of his mother because she wasn't in her best health since she had to take care of the family while his father was away for who knows what.    
  
That day Jinyoung was suppose to be home early but instead he decided to hang out with friends until late. Even his own grandmother called him useless, a good for nothing a waste of space. Ever since Jinyoung became distant, shutting himself out from the world.    
  
  
Many people called Jinyoung weird because he didn't play with other kids his age or do stuff kid his age should do. Instead, Jinyoung spent his days walking around or reading books to pass his time.    
  
  
A year later Jinyoung found out his father had plans to remarry, the lady already had a son, the boy who was Jinyoung's age and went by the name Jaebum.    
  
  
Jaebum's father and mother had separated when he was only a year old so he didn't know much about his father. Jaebum was excited to meet his new stepfather and brother but as for Jinyoung, the moment he laid eyes on a Jaebum, he hated everything about him. Jinyoung ignored Jaebum and mistreat him but Jaebum took it as Jinyoung being playful. After a while Jinyoung got use to Jaebum being around. They started to talk more, hang, and play games together too. Jinyoung and Jaebum became inseparable until one day Jaebum's biological father returned and took Jaebum away from his mother. Taking Jaebum back to his home in Goyang, 327 KM away from Jinyoung in Jinhae-Gu.   
  
After Jaebum moved away Jinyoung refused to socialize again. He pushed away everyone who tried to be friends with him. He began to start fights just because he felt angry or frustrated. Jinyoung gave off a very tough and scary approach, making it difficult for everyone to ever approach him. Until one day, a boy that moved from America to Korea, going by the name Mark Tuan, had caught Jinyoung's attention. Jinyoung didn't know if it was because of the way the boy approached him or because of the way Mark talked or because Mark mostly talked in English, after being forced to pair with Mark, Jinyoung started to teach Mark Korean a bit more, which kinda work out both ways since Jinyoung needed to study up on his English. Years later after getting to know each other they became best friends, close friends.    
  
But don't think this made Jinyoung turn into a good boy. In fact, the stealing, fighting, and bad misbehavior got worse, but it wasn't Mark's fault, instead Mark tried to get Jinyoung to stop and to focus on studying but Jinyoung didn't listen. So Mark would cover for him at times and have his back when Jinyoung would do dangerous things. Mark was always standing by Jinyoung's side no matter what because Mark realized how damaged Jinyoung's heart was and he knew as they grow older Jinyoung would come to maturing and stop all of these things.    
  
Jinyoung was a misunderstood child, a torn and damaged boy, lost in his own little world and mind. Jinyoung wasn't always this depressed because one day he fell in love but that love wasn't accepted by society so that love was kept a secret. A secret that ached to be heard, a secret that killed Jinyoung like crazy but he learned to ignore the pain and continued suffering unknowingly because no matter what, Jinyoung knew that everyone he come to love would soon be taken away from him or would leave him alone to suffer.    
  
So as for today, the reason Jinyoung was crying was because he was in love and this love he held was unbearable and suffocating.    
  
"-But most of all, I hate you. I hate you because I can't seem to forget you! I love you so much it hurts!"   
  
**1 year later** .    
  
The rain had finally started to calm down as Jinyoung step out of the train and walked outside into the quiet streets of Seoul. With one hand in his pocket while the other one held onto an umbrella, Jinyoung smiled as he stopped and took in the air. It had been so long since the last time he visited Seoul. Jinyoung took out his cell phone as he dialed a number.    
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other end mumbled an answer.   
  
"Yah, are you still sleeping?" Jinyoung said into the phone, his smile traveling through the line.   
  
"Aish, Jinyoung it’s too early," the sleepy voice whined.    
  
"J-"    
  
  
The phone was snatched away from Jinyoung hand before he could even reply.   
  
"Jackson, you better wake up and get your ass over here and pick us up! It's cold ass fuck!" Mark shouted into the phone.    
  
"Markipooo!!" Jackson voice echoed out the phone.    
  
Mark grunted and made a grossed out facial expression as he handed back the phone to Jinyoung. Jinyoung only chuckled at Mark's reaction, he found Jackson's and Mark's love and hate relationship funny to watch.   
  
"Anyways, Jackson, we made it here safe and sound. Now come pick us up like you promised," Jinyoung demanded.    
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going... Ugh..." Jackson grunted as he slide out of his bed.    
  
Meanwhile a boy with narrow eyes and black hair walked quietly as he stared at the ground. He approached a beautiful house with a porch. The boy lightly knocked onto the door but received no answer, so he knocked again.    
  
Nothing.    
  
The boy took a deep breath then banged on the door louder and harder until finally, the door swung open.   
  
"Excuse me, didn't they teach you how to f- oh it's you," a short muscular boy complained.    
  
"Well I did knock nicely but there was no answer so I guess it was best if I just banged on the door," the boy replied.    
  
"JAEBUM!!!" Jackson shouts excitedly as he leaped into JB's arms.    
  
"Hey Jackson, long time no see," JB patted Jackson's back.    
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Jackson asked while letting JB inside.    
  
"I had nothing to do so I thought why not head into town and visit Jackson? I haven't seen him in like 3 months now," JB answered.    
  
"It's been that long? Wow." Jackson said as he grabbed his jacket, a hat, and his keys.    
  
"Yup, it has."    
  
"The last time I remember hanging out with you was that time I had to go get you from that bar when you got so drunk you could barely stand up straight." Jackson chuckled.   
  
"I wasn't that drunk," JB denied.   
  
"Yes you were dude, I remember because you started yelling at a mannequin asking it why did she lied to you and betray you-"    
  
  
Suddenly, Jackson remembered why JB got drunk that night.    
  
"I'm sorry" Jackson apologized   
  
"Haha, it's alright man," JB grinned but you could see the way it killed him to think about his ex that cheated on him.    
  
"Um... I have to go and pick up a couple of friends today, I kinda promise them I'd go for them so-"    
  
"It's alright, I understand, you don't have to explain. I'll see you later okay?" JB said as he stood up from the couch.    
  
Even though JB really wanted to talk with Jackson since they really haven't seen each other in a while, JB understood Jackson had responsibilities so he couldn't stop him. Jackson was like brother to JB, he was always by JB side and helped him out through the rough times.    
  
  
It was funny to JB how their friendship even started, it all happen because they got into a fight with each other. It was during the time JB was still in high school and Jackson was a new transfer student from Hong Kong. Jackson wasn't fluent in Korean yet and mispronounced a word. JB didn't let Jackson explain at that moment and brutally punched Jackson on the jaw. Jackson got up and tackled JB and that when the fight started. After being separated and sent to the office, Jackson and JB were forced to clean the school bathroom and gym for two months as punishment.    
  
After Spending those months together, they got to know each other a little more. Eventually, JB apologized for not giving Jackson a chance but Jackson only brushed that off and told JB that he didn't need to apologize because he would have done the same. This made them both laugh. Jackson then explained to JB that he was trying to tell JB he wanted to be friends at the time because Jackson felt like JB was similar to himself. JB thought in that moment that maybe Jackson wasn't such a bad guy until Jackson added that it was also because he found JB's body form very attractive. JB wasn't sure if wanted to punched Jackson or thank him.    
  
As time passed, JB notice that Jackson was just really friendly and would talk without thinking so whenever Jackson would complemented someone, JB had to explain to them that Jackson wasn't being strange. That was when Jackson started saying they were best friends and planned to move to Seoul together. But it didn't go as planned since Jackson moved into the Seoul while JB stayed in Goyang but every now and then they visited each other.    
  
JB smiled a bit, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a forced smile that held back so much pain. The memories were good memories but JB couldn't help but feel desolated by the thought of forever being alone.    
  
"Will I ever find happiness?" JB sighed heavily.    
  
"Of course, but you just have to be patient. Sometimes happiness can take a while to find its way to you." A random boy with a baby like skin and baby face explained as he smiled so cheerfully.    
  
"Uh..." JB stood up straight and off against wall as he looked at the boy who stood in front of him.    
  
"One day you'll find that someone who will fall in love with all of your flaws because to them they'll be nothing but perfection in their eyes," he added.    
  
"Who are you?" JB asked with a weird out tone of voice.    
  
"Oh sorry, haha, I forgot to introduce myself." The boy chuckled as he scratched his head.   
  
"Uh huh and your name is?"    
  
"Oh yeah, Erph-" The young boy clears his throat.    
  
"Hi, my name is Youngjae," he smiled as he wave cutely at JB.    
  
JB smile at how cute Youngjae sounded speaking in English. JB had the sudden urge of wanting to pinch Youngjae's cheeks.    
  
"Sorry to have weirded you out and all, but you look like you needed some advice so I thought maybe I can be of some help," Youngjae explained   
  
"That was very kind of you, Youngjae and thank you very much for your advice and kind words but-" JB said but before he could continue Youngjae interrupted.    
  
"Do you miss that person?"    
  
"Huh?" JB raised an eyebrow.    
  
"The one you hold dear in your heart, do you miss them?" Youngjae pressed on.   
  
"Yeah, but the thing is, I'm not sure if I miss them or just don't want to be alone."   
  
"So it's the thought of them that you miss, not them as a person."   
  
JB stopped to think for a moment then agreed a bit, soon before he realized Youngjae and JB started chatting as they walked towards the park. JB explained what happen with his ex and the type of relationship they had how they argued a lot and he felt like she wasn't really there for him. How she would only put him down when he wasn't doing so good that day either. JB explained how he didn't like her when he started dating her, it was just that he didn't want to say no and hurt her feelings but eventually his feeling developed just so that they'd get hurt afterwards. Youngjae explained to JB that it isn't that he missed her but that he missed the feeling of not being alone and how he never actually like her, he was just with her because he didn't want to feel empty which wasn't the best thing to do. JB was surprised at how quick Youngjae got all of that from the little detail he gave him. It surprised to JB at how mature Youngjae talked and became curious about his age.    
  
"Is it okay for me to ask you your age?" JB asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm 21. How about you?" said Youngjae.    
  
"You're 21?!" JB flinched.   
  
  
"Yeah, how old did you think I was?" Youngjae began to chuckle.    
  
"Definitely not 21, at least like 24 or something."   
  
"You're funny. How about you? How old are you? By the way, you never actually gave me a name."    
  
"Oh. Um, yeah. You can call me JB and I'm uh... twemuff." JB mumbled.   
  
"Wait what? I couldn't understand what you said at the end, can you repeat that part?"   
  
"Mwentyuff." he mumbled again    
  
"34?"   
  
"24!" JB shouted.    
  
This made Youngjae bust out laughing. He couldn't understand why was it so hard for JB to say his age and why was he so embarrassed. After a while, Youngjae and JB chilled by the swings and talked about random stuff. Youngjae told JB how he was on his way to college but had gotten lost since it was his first time ever being in Seoul. Youngjae originally lived in Mokpo but the other reason why he had came to Seoul was because Youngjae was meeting up with a friend that is going to be going to the same college as him there in Seoul.    
  
Meanwhile, Jackson had made it to the train station where Jinyoung and Mark waited for him. After looking around desperately as if he had lost his child, Jackson spotted them. He jumped with joy then took off running with excitement, arms wide open.   
  
"MARKIPOOO!!!!!" He shouted as he ran pass Jinyoung and over to Mark but Mark quickly dodged behind Jinyoung and shoved him towards Jackson. Jinyoung pushed Jackson away as he wrapped his arms over Mark's shoulders, teasing Jackson.    
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully. "Took you awhile Jackson."   
  
  
"Hey, there traffic. I tried to get here as fast as I could. What did you want me to do? Ram into the other cars?"   
  
"Wouldn't hurt," Mark smirked.    
  
"Alright, let's get going already. We'll freeze to death if we stand around here arguing," Jinyoung changed the topic and began walking towards Jackson's car.    
  
After a long drive back to Jackson's place and unpacking, Jinyoung and Mark decide to head to bed early. They were exhausted from their trip and wanted a good night rest for tomorrow morning since Mark would be job hunting while Jinyoung would be starting on his first day of work at his new job in a cafe.    
  
It wasn't just any ordinary coffee shop, it was a themed coffee shop. What type of theme? The type where beautiful men come dressed in a white button up shirt, black dressy pants and nicely combine hair. Yes indeed, a flower boy cafe, but it wasn't just a flower boy shop, in fact there were also flower girls.    
  
The cafe was a very famous shop and well known in Seoul, especially by tourists who came to visit.    
  
The name of the cafe was the Flower Cafe.    
  
It wasn't just named this way because of the flower boys and girls but because the shop was decorated with flower all around it so that it can have a fresh and earthy kind of vibe. A very welcoming and warm aura the moment you enter it, making you want to come back since all the hosts greeted you with a warm smile. 

 

Jinyoung turn to his side and stared out the window taking in a deep breath. He was both nervous and excited for his new start in life. “Are you proud of me eomma?” Jinyoung whisper into the dark night before drifting into a deep slumber.  


	2. The flower boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am going for that full chapter feels. So some chapter might be longer. And I want to know if you guys like it. I hope you do. If you want shorter chapter just let me know.
> 
> Edit: hey guy I didnt edit anything in the story just fit the writing format.  
> Everything still the same

A  sweet aroma of vanilla filled the air followed by the scent of freshly brewed coffee. A low crackling sound rises from a silver pitcher, turning into a muffles buzz then slowly dies down becoming A low and calm rumbling noise. It’s muffled, a barely audible hum from a blender that ends after 5 seconds of blending. you could hear the lead of the blender pop open. A smooth creamy like drink is poured out of the blender and into a cup and top off with a white, soft, cloudy foam and dark dizzle. 

 

The low rumbling comes to an end and the smell of steam milk lingers, giving a sweet yet blend scent. The pitcher is removed from the steamer and the milk is soon falling gracefully into the cup creating this light brown colour as the espresso mixes with the milk. until the ripples of white lines spread and soon split in half, creating a perfect heart shape. 

 

JinYoung watched attentively at the young boy with blondish brown hair and long firm legs and eyes like a snake make drinks. The young man was quite the looker, especially his eyes, their alluring yet slightly bored looking. but, what made them more beautiful was the beauty mark that rested underneath his right eye. 

 

“an angel teardrop” JinYoung thought out loud, remembering a saying his mother once told him. 

 

How a mole that beneath the eye are called a crying moles or an angel teardrop, because tears flow through them. They can signify a person’s being emotional and quickness to crying also sensitive and kind hearted. 

“What?” asked the young barista.

 

Snapping JinYoung out of his thoughts and looking away from the young lad then back at him again as if he had be caught doing something wrong. JinYoung grinned nervously with a small chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't realized he thought out loud and how long he had been staring at the young barista. 

 

“aish, are you falling for me already?” teased the young barista  with a wide grin as he leaned against the counter of the bar.. 

 

JinYoung tsk followed by a fake ha right behind it  as he cross his arms, straightening his posture. “Don’t be so full of yourself, yugyeom”

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.  Pushing himself off the counter and turning his back on JinYoung as he begin to speak again. 

 

“anyways~ back to the training” he said while grabbing another silver pitcher and hand it over to JinYoung. “okay so, When it comes to milk aeration you must rely on your Sight, and sound,” explained yugyeom. 

 

Yugyeom moved over to the right side of JinYoung, who stood in front of the hot bar where every hot or espresso drink was made.  

 

“Those are the key players when steaming your milk,” he adds.  

 

JinYoung simply nod followed by a yes in a hum. JinYoung Fill the pitcher roughly half full of cold milk then place the tip of the steam wand into the milk and turn it on. Leaving only the tip to aerate the milk.

 

“Stretching the milk is introducing air to create foam.” said yugyeom “how do you know when you've created foam?” 

 

“To determine whether the foam is creating is by listening for paper ripping like sound” JinYoung respond calmly, his eyes glued onto the steaming milk.  

 

JinYoung listened for the milk volume to increase. Once the milk had increased roughly 50 percent in volume he plunge the steam wand deeper into the milk. The ripping sound stops and the milk starts spinning like a whirlpool. 

 

“okay, so for lattes you’d want to stretch only a little bit of the milk,” yugyeom began to advice, moving closer to JinYoung. “but for cappuccinos, you want a decent amount of foam. So you aerate the milk a bit long” he adds.

 

Yugyeom grabs a hold of the pitcher with JinYoung hands still holding onto it, placing his hand over JinYoung's. Being taller than JinYoung made it easier for yugyeom to stand right behind him as he guided JinYoung hands. Yugyeom pulled the pitcher lower bring the tip of the wand closer to the surface a bit long then dropping the wand deeper and watches as the milk spins around. 

 

“just like that” Yugyeom nearly whisper into JinYoung ear, His hand still on JinYoung. 

 

“erph,” JinYoung clear his throat. 

 

Yugyeom quickly remove his hand and step back then claps his hand together “Perfect!... erph um… right" he said, awkwardly. 

 

The steamer comes to a stop and JinYoung removes the pitcher and immediately wipe the steam wand with a clean, moist towel. Yugyeom glance over JinYoung shoulder as he watch him pour the milk carefully into the cup.

 

“That Perfect, Great job!” Yugyeom exclaimed, clapping his hand together “Now moving on, follow me.” he added flashing a charming smile. 

 

You could tell yugyeom was a bit embarrass, the fact that he was made him even cuter. Considering it wasn't something he should be embarrassed about. But JinYoung could tell,  yugyeom wasn't good with handling those type situations, let alone how to react to them. It almost made JinYoung wonder how Yugyeom would act around a girl he likes. Would the boy make a fool of him? Or would he try to act charming but only trip over himself during the process? Maybe he’d reenact a scene from those corny romance drama where the guy walk up to the girl and pulls her by the wrist and stare at her with these strong gaze and tell her with a firm tone of voice how much he’d like her and how he was unable to get her weird cute smile and charming glistening eyes out of his mind. Or maybe he the type to just admire the one he love from a distance as she walks into another arms. 

 

JinYoung shrugged and  followed the younger lad with his hands placed behind his back and his head held high. JinYoung looked quite confident but in reality he was a nervous wreck. it's his first day of training and he couldn't keep his thought under control. He was scared that at any given moment he’d mess up and trip and spills the drink on the customer or worse himself and the guest. He’d make a fool of himself on his first day of work and he’d be known as the guy who spills drink his whole life.  

 

“okay so over here!” spoke yugyeom, bring JinYoung back to reality.  “where Mina is chillin and not doing her job” yugyeom teased, walking over towards the young lady who stood by the cash register.  

 

“haha very funny yugyeom” said the girl that went by the name mina   

 

Mina playful snack yugyeom on his shoulder causing the younger lad to react dramatically as he lightly nudged mina; they seemed to be close.  

 

“I'm just kidding, you know that”

 

“mhmm whatever,” mina snickered, rolling her eyes before averting them towards JinYoung.

“oh, you must be the new trainee I look forward to working with you. My name  Mina Sharon Myoi but you can call me Mina”

 

Mina smiled while extending her hand. JinYoung bowed slightly before grabbing it: they were small,  soft and warm compared to JinYoung.

 

“hello, my name is Park JinYoung.”

 

Mina tilt her head slightly to side, still holding onto JinYoung hand, curiosity fell upon her,

“like our boss park JinYoung?” 

 

“That exactly what i said!” yugyeom chirped

 

“OMG no way! Really?” exclaimed Mina, her eyes widening as a shimmer of glitter sparked within them. 

 

The two youngin smiled so happily as they jumped up and down excited by the fact the JinYoung shared the same Name as their boss. 

 

Mina stops, turning her full attention towards the new barista,  “hmm? What year were you born?” 

JinYoung seem confused by the sudden question, why would his year of birth made in a situation like this?  “Um, 1994?” 

 

“Wow!” Mina and Yugyeom chanted in a perfect unison. 

 

JinYoung flinched, his brows knitted, feeling uneasy  towards that  _ wow _ . Was it a good  _ wow? _ or a bad  _ wow? _ . Should he feel defensive? What are they getting at anyways? Do they think he related towards their boss? Or is it just out of curiously? Whatever it is JinYoung doesn’t like it already.  

 

“Aren’t you curious as to why i asked you?” question Mina, 

 

“No not really-” 

 

“Its because your my  _ oppa! _ ” said Mina, her tone of voice was lightfully and cheery and her eyes form a perfect half moon.

 

JinYoung swear by the end of the day his eyes would pop out his socket. Or his hearing would be gone.  _ Oppa  _ huh, JinYoung didn't mind it. In fact, he doesn’t really care what formality they use with him. They can call him hyung or even oppa for all that matter as long as they get his name right then it’s all sun flowers and butterflies for him.

 

“alrighty then mina, i’ll be covering your break while teaching JinYoung hyung here the routine to being up front.”

 

JinYoung smiled as he watched how happily Mina hopped away as she waved bye at him.. JinYoung let out a small sigh of relief, the moment he lost sight of her. yugyeom patted the elder boy shoulder. 

 

“don't worry hyung you'll get use to mina”

 

It wasn’t that JinYoung was annoyed of mina, in fact he appreciated her enthusiasm, heck he wishes he could be that happy and excited about simple things like horrifics.

 

JinYoung arches a brow “surprise you're using horrific now” 

 

“well. I mean, yeah of course you are my  _ hyung _ ” said yugyeom with a playful nudge. 

 

JinYoung snickered with a Forced laugh follow behind “ sure didn't seem like it before”

 

“ayye hyung that was before, when I didn't know your age.” 

 

“you could have asked”

 

“that would have been rude” teased yugyeom.

 

“that's only if I was a woman, yugyeom ah" 

 

“what's your point.” said Yugyeom as he fluttered his eyelashes. With a look of cluelessness plastered all over his face.

 

“yah!-" JinYoung half shouted 

 

“anyways~”  sung yugyeom cutting JinYoung off and turned to face the cash register. 

 

A small grin creeped upon JinYoung lips, as he shook his head gently from side to side while he follow yugyeom towards the front. 

 

“Wait a minute” yugyeom paused, “technically speaking, i am of a higher rank than you and i am your trainer” 

 

“What's your point?” 

 

“Doesn’t that make me of a higher states of you?” explained yugyeom, moving closer towards Jinyoung. “Which means I don’t have to use horrific, which means you have to address me as yugyeom-ssi” 

 

JinYoung scoff, “ whatever you say, yugyeom-ssi” 

 

After a while of teasing JinYoung, Yugyeom began to show him the routine of being up front. Yugyeom explained where every drink was found in the menu. He explained how to change the milk if the customer want soy milk or something else. He show him how to turn the drink from hot to ice and how to add more customization. After explaining how to charge yugyeom moved onto waiting the tables and clean the lobby and check the bathrooms just to make sure everything clean and perfect for the customers. 

 

“every time someone walks in make sure to greet them, also when they leave make sure to bid them farewell” yugyeom advised “that always bring them back or tell them ‘see you tomorrow’ so that they'll feel like we are wishing for them to return.” he adds 

 

“does it work?” ask JinYoung 

 

“of course it does…” said yugyeom, “most of the time.” he adds with a quirky smile.

 

Yugyeom went on explaining how sometimes there more than one person up front but that only when its really busy. JinYoung nod his head taking in every detailed that was given to him. Yugyeom gave JinYoung a brief example and welcomed a few guest who had just walked in. JinYoung watch as Yugyeom took their order and flashed them that charming smile of his. A small conversation was made and a tip was given to Yugyeom who gladly accepted it. After handing them their change, the guest bow and look for a seat. 

 

Yugyeom turn to face JinYoung with a snotty look on his face “and that how it done,”

 

Yugyeom step away from the register “oh yeah!” he stop midway “make sure to interact with them if you don’t have customer to attend too. Like, go around and interact with the guest who are waiting for their order, that way it make their waiting time seem shorter.” 

 

“yeah, got it… socialize” JinYoung said under his breath. 

 

“yo! Yugyeom come help out on bar for a bit.” said another barista 

 

“alright!,” yugyeom exclaim “ alright I'll leave you here, you should be able to take order perfectly” 

 

“Yeah, okay, thanks” 

 

“you got this JinYoung, don't sweat it bro" yugyeom said as he patted JinYoung shoulders.

 

“Bro? Excuse me?”  

 

Yugyeom laughed at JinYoung reaction from him speaking informally to him. “remember, socialize okay” yugyeom add as he skipped away. 

 

JinYoung took in a deep breath  _ “you can do this. Their only people just like you, come on.” _ JinYoung said to himself. 

 

You'd think that talking to people would be pretty easy for JinYoung. Considering he friend with Jackson, and after having a friend like him all these years JinYoung should have built up some confidence and people skills. Right?  Well, wrong. You see, It wasn't that JinYoung was bad at socializing, in fact he was pretty good at it. The problem was his low self esteem and fear of people rejecting him. You know that common fear of talking to someone and they just look away, ignoring your whole existence.  to have people judge you from a simple hi, hello. Like in ‘Mean Girls’ where the lead female greet those kids at the table and ask if she could sit down but they completely blow her off. Or what if he speak to someone who knew him and bring up his past life? You know those old mistake you did as a child and they always come back to haunt you. That what JinYoung fears the most, To have his past haunt him, for it to follow him and remind him who truly is and where he comes from. To be remind of the street rat that he truly is.

 

The only time JinYoung felt like speaking with someone, was when Mark or Jackson was around him or if someone was to speak to him first. He felt more comfortable that way, he relied on Mark more then he realized but who would blame him. Mark was the only one who hadn't left his side. You See Mark was always there, To help JinYoung, to keep him out of trouble, to cover for him whenever he could. Thanks to Mark, JinYoung was able to stop his thieving way and try to become a better person. He told JinYoung about this place, said how people there are more accepting and how dreams always come true there. That there so many opportunities and so much more freedom, how your able to love someone and not be look at like a disgrace. Mark told him about a city full of dreams and Angel's. he told JinYoung that one day when they both graduated college and saved enough money that he'd take him there. So JinYoung began to work hard, to finish school and get a job, To leave korea and go to America.

 

Also, thanks to Mark he was able to meet Jackson Wang, who got JinYoung to open up a bit more. JinYoung smiled unconditionally while lost in his thoughts as he remember the good old days. The day he first met Jackson Wang and how loud he was. How touchy and friendly he was and the way that he seem to get along with everyone and how everyone just seem to love Jackson. JinYoung wanted that, to be able to talk with stranger and befriend them, to speak easily with someone and have a nice and decent conversation about something so simple. But for some reason it was never that simple for JinYoung, the thought of saying hello to someone just to be ignored scared him.  The thought of rejection still haunts him. It happen so much in his past that he grow a custom of just being silent and walking around in the background, to blend in with the shadows and being unseen by the whole world. It was a place he was very familiar with. But JinYoung is grateful to Mark and Jackson, he so thankful for them, for taking him in with open arms and accepting him and helping him out of the mess he was in. Especially to Jackson If it wasn’t for him, JinYoung wouldn’t have been able to land this job in the first place. Thanks to jackson having connection everywhere. Apparently the owner of this Franchise loves jackson too. Surprise, surprise Right. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ ~ what’s up!” yugyeom callout, snapping JinYoung out of his thoughts. 

 

When JinYoung look up his eyes were met with a joyful looking boy who had just walk in. He had such a brightful glow to him it made other around him, become invisible.  Yugyeom eyes widen, a huge grin plastered on his face followed by a sharp inhale of breath as he hollered the other name joyfully. 

 

“Youngjae! Hyung!” 

 

His name slipped out like sweet honey to JinYoung ears. 

 

Yugyeom jumped over the counter with wide open his arm. So wide it was as if he was going to take in the whole world. 

 

“Yugyeom-ah!” shouted youngjae. 

 

They raced into each other arms, embracing each other ever so dearly. Yugyeom held onto youngjae, nuzzling his face into the crock of the young boy neck. It almost seem like yugyeom was afraid to let go of youngjae. As if in any given moment the boy would disappear. It was like a child who had miss his mother after waiting for her to come home from work. It was pure and sweet, like the sound of a newborn baby laughter. The sincerely and pure sweetness of a baby laugh that could warm a cold man heart.  

 

“When did you get here?” asked yugyeom, his voice was soft. 

 

Youngjae pulled away from the hug slightly, still holding onto his shoulder, as yugyeom hands were on youngjae waist. Youngjae Greeted yugyeom with a smile that could melt hearts and heal the sick from miles away. 

 

“just yesterday actually.” said youngjae. 

 

“what?! And you didn't tell me beforehand!” 

 

“i was planning on surprising you yugyeomie” 

 

“really!! But wait what about school?” ask yugyeom as he pulled away from the hug.

 

“that also part of the surprise” youngjae exampled as a smile creeped wide and a letter was pulled out of his back pocket.

 

“surprise!’ he shouted handing the letter to yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom took the letter and skimmed through it. His eyes widen with excitement as he read the big bolded letter that read ‘ **congratulations choi youngjae’**

 

“OMG! You got in!” shouted yugyeom pulling the young lad into another hug.

 

“uh huh! I did!” 

 

“omg! Youngjae I am so proud of you!” 

 

JinYoung watched the two young boys. The way they held each other tight and jumped up and down and all around like a couple of high school, school girls. It brought warmth to JinYoung heart, to witness such sweet and caring affection between them two. He wasn't sure why but it just did. he smiled unconditionally as he watched them like a mother watching her child take its first steps; lovingly and enduringly. 

 

JinYoung eyes were soon averted towards another gentleman, who walked right pass the two younger lads. Not even paying a single mind to the people around him. His eyes were fixed on the phone in his hand. The lad stop right in front of the cashier, his eyes still staring hard at the small screen in his palms. 

 

JinYoung took notice of the way the man shoulder were stiff and slouched, as if whatever he was seeing or reading was only making him feel more defensive. Whatever could a good looking guy like him be troubled by so badly that the walls he's building could just hit JinYoung in the face. A few minute pass before JinYoung clears his throat and catches the male attention. But not completely, as he only look up to Stare at the menus above JinYoung. You could tell he wasn't really looking through it, only skimming it. Making seem as if he was still looking for something. He wasn't, he was simply wasting time and it annoyed JinYoung. Just as he was about to say something, JinYoung noticed the way the male's eyes blink in a rapid pace from time to time. The way his Adam apple moves as if he just swallowed down something; Something thick and rough. The way his lips pressed together tightly into a single line then partly open as he looked back down at his phone. 

 

Something was really bugging the guy, maybe it was family issues or maybe he argued with his lover? Or maybe he lost a lover? Or maybe someone close to him just pass away? Or maybe he lost his job and has a lot of bills to pay? Maybe he lost his family pet that he was close too, or maybe he's having a really bad day and can't take it anymore? Or maybe he was cheated on? Whatever it was, JinYoung knew not to peeve into other people life, Let alone a strangers. But something about the guy made JinYoung want to ask, to give some type of comfort or reassurance. 

 

_ ‘is everything alright?’  _ or  _ ‘do you need some more time? ‘If you need help I'll be happy to help you’  _ maybe a simple  _ ‘everything going to be okay’ _ will do the trick.

 

But then again what if he does say something along those lines and the man only snap and tells JinYoung to mind his own business? Or what if the guy actually appreciate JinYoung consideration and make his day?  But what if there nothing wrong, and maybe he just got dirt in his eye and JinYoung only make a fool if himself. Or what if the guy doesn't speak Korean and just stare at JinYoung like he some weirdo? But what would someone who doesn't speak korean be doing here? But then again many foreigners do come here as it's one of the most visited places to see when touring seoul. The thoughts where endless, so many possibility and so many mistake, it was no wonder JinYoung prefered to keep his mouth shut.

 

_ “Erph” _

 

JinYoung was snapped out of his own train of thought as the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. JinYoung look up at the gentleman who had just been the reason to the chaos in his mind. 

 

“um,” he speaks, his voice slightly scratchy. 

 

JinYoung eyes stayed glued onto the man in front of him. Unaware of the way he took in and study the gentleman features. 

 

Studying His perfectly oblong but more heart shape face with defined cheekbones, sturdy jawline, and slightly sharp chin. His a narrow nose that curved just slightly below where his brows Parted, giving it a slim look. His dark eyes, where deep and captivating, gentle but sharp like a cat. They were small and parted evenly sitting below his naturally trimmed brows that gave his eyes a more deceivingly appears as they curved into a arch just at the end of them. His eyes aligning perfectly with his brows and just below one of his brow rested twin moles ever so effortlessly. His nose hooked over his  faded red colour and small yet wide pursed lips. They're unique shaped lips, as the upper lip form the top of a heart, round smoother edges. His lower lip curved into a half circle, which form his lips into an incomplete heart like shape. He didn't look young but didn't look old either. He had a youthful glow to him but his eyes appeared exhausted, drained almost. 

 

JinYoung was so focused on the male, that he had lost track of time and how long he must have been staring. because no moment later those same pair of eyes that he had just described drained yet captivating turned cold and firm.

 

“stare any hard and you might find some manner” said the lad with twin moles.

 

JinYoung eyes widen, shocked from how rude the men was. “you should be one to talk about manners,” scoffed Jinyoung.

 

“excuse me?” said the lad

 

JinYoung wasn’t sure what got into him, but for some odd reason he felt at ease and comfortable in his skin. 

 

“I mean, come on. Didn't anyone teach you to speak when spoken too. Let alone get off your phone when talking to someone" said JinYoung, his hand now resting on the side of his hip. 

 

“is that really how you should be speaking to a paying customer?” the man question, his voice coming off forced. 

 

JinYoung snicker, his eyes scanning the lad in front of him, up and down in a mocking manner. “I haven't seen any money or even a single order come out of you, to consider  _ you _ a paying customer.” 

 

The elder looking Male jaw clenched so tight it almost look painful, “well, aren't you a little shi-" 

 

“Jaebeom hyung!” yugyeom resonated, cutting off the Male called Jaebeom. 

 

Jaebeom paid no mind to the younger male who just called out toward him. His eyes stayed fixed on JinYoung. “what's your name.” Jaebeom uttered, the question coming off more as a demand. 

 

JinYoung rolled his eyes, “what's your name, Hmm?” 

 

Jaebeom chuckles annoyingly before racking his fingers through his thin hair. “aish, they really don’t teach kids manner these days. Do they" 

 

JinYoung arch a brow, his hands slamming against the counter, “what did you call me?” annoyance ringing in his voice. 

 

The sudden shift in JinYoung tone of voice and the way his shoulder tenses up brought amusement to Jaebeom. Giving him a sudden feel of victory, as if he finally had JinYoung right at the palm of his hand. It was almost as if they were playing a game of chess and Jaebeom had just cornered JinYoung queen. 

 

Jaebeom chuckled, “ _ A. Child.”  _

 

If there’s one thing JinYoung hate the most in the world, it’s being called a child. To be looked down on or treated like a little kid who has no idea of what it's like to struggle. To be talk down to, to have this feeling of some type of mockery from anyone, made his blood boil. He wasn't having it. Not one bit. Jinyoung will not be belittled by like of him. 

 

“What make  _ you _ think  _ you _ have any right to look down on me!?” he snapped “what on god name, make  _ you _ think  _ you _ have the privilege to categorize me!” JinYoung bark, the look in his eyes grow darker, the tip of his neatly trimmed fingernails clawing at the counter.  “What type of important Title does your name come with for it to deserves my respected. Huh?!” 

 

Jaebeom lean against the counter. With a smirk, still plastered all over his face, “listen, I have the ability to end your career and possibly, your future. Let alone this job you just got, okay. So-"

 

“Who died and made you king?! Who the-" 

 

“-so before you go around opening that unmanned mouth of yours, I'd recommend doing some research, okay Kid.” proclaimed Jaebeom. 

 

“you son of-” 

 

“eyyy~ come on guys.” yugyeom ushered the two elder boys, placing a hand on each of their shoulder. 

 

“let's not cause such a scene in front of our loyal and wonderful customers now" he added his voice coming off eagerly. 

 

No one said a single thing, The air around them went thin and a silence war broke free between the two elder boys. but it wasn’t uncomfortable, In Fact it was actually compelling. The way the two elder boys spoke in silence. The way their Eyes locked onto each other, as if they spoke through them. cursing and uttering words of discouragement. It was such a dramatic scene that one could mistaken it for a quarrel between the first lead male and second lead in a television drama. Or two high schoolers who have a crush on each other but don't know how to explain it or accept it, so they bricker like a married couple.

 

There was intimidation, the way JinYoung tsked, the way Jaebeom snicker in a provoking way. The tension between them was growing boring for yugyeom who stood in between the two. His long arms hanging over both their shoulders, looking from left to right. 

 

“eyy, Jaebeom, go easy on the new guy" said yugyeom, trying desperately to clear the air. 

 

Jaebeom shrugged yugyeom long arm off his shoulder, still staring at the gentleman in front of him, “ _ Hyung.”  _ he uttered.  “its  _ Jaebeom hyung _ , I've told you this many times already yugyeom. it's like you have a death wish.”

 

Yugyeom mischievous half smile grew on his face as a shy almost nervous giggle slipped out of his lips. “aish, hyung you know I was just kidding” he said with a light nudge. 

 

“anyways, this is Park JinYoung, he is the New Barista that we recently hired” said yugyeom, making his way over to JinYoung side behind the counter. 

 

“JinYoung this is Im Jaebeom,” yugyeom introduce,  “he's _ the supervisor,  _ you know. The shift leader, the one that   _ second _ to a manager. You know. a manager. the one that  _ make your paychecks _ ” he added, but his voice coming off more nervous.

 

JinYoung eyes widen, ‘ _the shift leader’_ JinYoung cleared his throat and he stood up straight. his eyes looking for another place to look at. Jaebeom extended his hand out to JinYoung, a smile that was full of charmed and cockiness was given. 

 

“welcome to the crew Park JinYoung, it'll be a pleasure to work with you" He said with a Cocky tone of voice 

 

JinYoung took Jaebeom hand, firmly.  _ “the pleasure is mine _ " JinYoung said half heartedly. Trying desperately to hide his nervous tone of voice. 

 

both JinYoung and Jaebeom glared at each other, for a bit longer before finally Jaebeom let's go of JinYoung hand and turn to find youngjae standing Behind him.

 

“Oh youngjae, what are you doing here?” asked Jaebeom.

 

There was a sudden change in Jaebeom body structure, the way his shoulder relax and that gentle look in his eyes as he stared at Youngjae. The way his hand rose to place itself upon the young boy head. Jaebeom almost seemed, kind.  

 

“hey Jaebeom hyung!” greeted Youngjae smiling enduringly as jeabom ruffled his hair. “I came to see that friend I told you about, remember?” 

 

“wait, you guys know each other” yugyeom butts in. 

 

“yeah, i met hyung yesterday while walking by a neighborhood” said youngjae. 

 

“you mean getting lost" teased Jaebeom. 

 

Youngjae giggled as he playful smack Jaebeom on the arm, “eyyy, hyung" 

 

“I'm kidding,” said Jaebeom, the smile only growing bigger. 

 

“anyways while  _ getting lost _ I bumped into Jaebeom here and we got to know each other as he help me find my way” 

 

“oh, i see. Well what a small world right.” utter Yugyeom, his voice coming off a bit sarcastic.

 

“anyways! Hyung are you in? I want to take my break already" he added 

 

“yeah, I'm coming, chill” Jaebeom said “I'll see you around then youngjae" he adds before heading towards the back room. 

 

JinYoung watched as he walked away, his eyes had not left Jaebeom since he walked in. Something about him made JinYoung feel slightly different. He somehow manage to bring out JinYoung true self. Almost as if Jaebeom walk right pass JinYoung walls and ripped off the mask he had on. Exposing him, demanding him to show himself to the world. But it wasn't uncomfortable it was almost amusing, exciting to be exact. JinYoung hadn’t bricker like that with someone since- well since  _ he  _ left. That boy was the only one who brought out JinYoung true playful self, before Mark. It was always that boy who JinYoung vaguely remembers. JinYoung had forced himself to erase the memories of him, to forget about his face, voice and existence. But it wasn’t easy, he couldn’t erase the memories, only his face, Memories were hard to let go. 

 

Yugyeom nudge JinYoung on his side with a smirk on his face “i didn't know you were the sassy type hyung, I'm both shocked and impressed” 

 

JinYoung rolled his eyes before turning around to fix the item by the register. “Don’t bug me, yugyeom-ssi" 

 

“eyy, don’t take Jaebeom hyung to serious, he like to tease the new people. He a nice guy, despises his mean looking face and short temper.” said yugyeom “and drop the horrific bro, i don’t feel right with you adding that  _ ssi _ after my name” 

 

JinYoung press his lip into straight line as he nod his head.

 

After a couple of minute have pass, Jaebeom had return from the back room. He released yugyeom, to take his break. Yugyeom rushed toward the back room nearly tripping over his own apron as he hung it in on the rack in the backroom.

 

There was silence again, the air was thick and difficult to adjust this time. The two lads stood there, in awkward silence.  

 

“um,” said Jaebeom 

 

“yep" utter JinYoung. 

 

Jaebeom rub the back of his neck, “what have you learn so far?” he asked 

 

“um, the basic, like bar and the front.” 

 

“did you already, do the training on the laptop?” ask Jaebeom

 

JinYoung nods “mhmm, that was the first thing i did.” 

 

“ah, okay then um, just go on your break too” 

 

And with that Jaebeom took his leave and left JinYoung alone. Which wasn't such a bad thing considering how awkward the situation was. 

____

After a few or more minutes passed yugyeom had return from his break along with JinYoung. The boys talked casually along side youngjae who was saying his goodbye as he had to return to his dormitory and get everything settled. Yugyeom told him he'd stop by after work and the two parted ways. 

 

JinYoung entered the back room and grab his apron than headed back onto the floor. He watched as Jaebeom completed a drink, the way his hand moved so elegantly and how focuse he was. It almost appeared as if he was dancing so carefully and gracefully. The way he was so in sync with each step he made, as if it was automatic. When finished, all the other barista rushed over. Curiosity taking over, JinYoung rushed over too. To what he found was a beautiful design of a heart with leaf on the side of it on a drink. It's what they call Latte art and it was something skillful and amazing. Something only those with patience and talent could truly master. 

 

“he amazing huh” 

 

JinYoung flinched, startled by the unknown voice that was heard right behind his ear. 

 

“sorry, didn't mean to scare you there" said the skinny blonde hair boy with glass that are way to big for his slim face. 

 

“I'm Jae,”

 

“Is that the thing here,” said JinYoung soundly slightly annoyed.

 

“what is?” asked jae 

 

“to just pop out of nowhere and just whisper into someone ear" JinYoung explained 

 

“I mean, yeah didn't you read the fine print on your contract? It was written in bold letters” 

 

JinYoung stared at Jae, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to find something in the boys chicken little looking face. “your lying” he utter 

 

“glad you caught that" tease jae. “Almost thought you were as oblivious as the wonpil fellow” 

 

“awe look, everyone here is as sarcastic as the tall look boy with sleepy looking eyes, isn’t that fantastic” said JinYoung, leaning against the counter, sarcastically. 

 

Jae nod his head, “its our official language here. You know  beside, pun-nese, a bit of wittiness, metaphors-nese, korean, English, and a slight bit of el espanol" 

 

JinYoung pinched the bridge of his nose, it felt like he was talking to Jackson, only less annoying. Just a little, a tiny bit less. 

 

“anyways your name?” ask jae 

 

“JinYoung, Park JinYoung” 

 

“cool, well Park JinYoung, you need to let loose, my man” Jae Advices as he made his way pass JinYoung and over towards the crowd of barista. “otherwise, it'll be a long day for you, my bro" 

 

JinYoung grunts, before taking in a deep breathe then headed toward the bar.

 

_ “why is everyone so weird here"  _ whispered JinYoung  _ “it must be something in the coffee,”  _ he adds. 

  
  


The day went by pretty smoothly, and JinYoung had finish his training completely. JinYoung was assigned to be up front in the cash register. Which meant he had the responsibility to clean the lobby and restock thing up front if need. Everything was perfectly stock just as ask and JinYoung was growing bored. 

“you bored?” ask yugyeom, while sweeping the already clean floor. 

 

JinYoung simply nod his head. 

 

“why not ask Jaebeom if he has another task for you to do, he in the back room doing the food count” 

 

“Food count?” ask JinYoung, still moving the items near the cashier around. 

 

“yeah, the food count… counting how many pastry and sandwiches we have left and the milk and cheese and beans and everything we need to make coffee. you know the food count, since he  _ counting _ ” explain yugyeom nearly laughing at the pun. 

 

JinYoung arched a brow, that chicken little fellow wasn’t kidding about puns.  JinYoung smiled the moment he saw the time. The day was almost over so he decided not to deal with yugyeom and instead just head into the back room and ask for some more task to do. In hopes that it’ll make his day go faster. 

 

JinYoung push opened the swinging door, his eyes plastered on the empty plastic container in his hands, “alright I finish restocking the front, now what?”

 

Jaebeom stop what he was doing as he turn his full attention on JinYoung, a smile creep upon his lips. 

 

“awesome, now do me a favor” said Jaebeom, “You see that box over there at the top of the shelf?” he added, pointing at the redbox by the far end corner shelf that you first see the moment you enter the back room.  

 

“yeah, what about it? “ 

 

“Okay, that it, i just want you to look at it”  Jaebeom utter, bring back his attention towards the clipboard in his hands.

 

“are you serious! Jaebeom-ssi” 

 

Jaebeom chuckled “ yup, as seriously as one can be JinYoung-ah" 

 

JinYoung was speechless, dumbfounded by his shift in charge actions. He wasn't sure if he was amused by this type of action or frustration. Or maybe both, but whatever it was JinYoung knew it was best to just head back to the cashier area instead of dealing with Jaebeom. His day was almost over, he can do it. Hang in there. 

 

An hour passed Jaebeom has finally finish the food count and took the opportunity to give himself a break and head to the bathroom. But, due to his bad luck, was occupied at the moments. Jaebeom Leaned his back against the wall; sliding down against it and crouched as he waited for the bathroom to become available. His eyes begin to wander around from co-workers chatting amongst each other, to customer's chatting with some of the co-workers. 

 

His eyes come to a complete stop, as they land on the new barista. Who, Jaebeom find himself captivated by.  Jaebeom almost feels Hypnotized by his beautiful unreal like smile. It felt so genuine, the way he smiled. a smile full of charm and fascination that even the customer's melt within that simple smile of his. They become lost within  that monotone laughter and those glistening crescent shaped eyes, and those very few wrinkles that appears on the side of them. Giving him a more innocent appearance. Their left at awe from that glow that he brings when he speaks, for the sound of his voice  makes them melt like ice on a hot summer day. 

 

But It's his smile that brings this warmth and comfort within JB chest,  a feeling he hasn't felt in so long, A feel he once believe was forever lost. A smile he held so dearly to his memories once upon a time but swore he'd never see again. A feeling he hadn’t felt in so many years, until  _ now _ , But in a form of a  _ different  _ man. 

 

“ _ who are you, park JinYoung?” _

 

_ “thank you, young man"  _ said a elder woman as she caressed JinYoung cheeks. 

 

JinYoung only smiled more as he cherished that motherly jester. JinYoung turn his head to the side to find Jaebeom staring at him. But something about the way he stared at JinYoung felt different. It wasn't in a studying his every move, or watching him to see if he mess up, type of way. In fact it almost felt enduringly, like Jaebeom missed him. Loving almost. 

 

It gave JinYoung the creeps.

 

“stare any longer and you might find some manners" JinYoung teased, 

 

Jaebeom smirked as he rose to his feet and headed into the restroom. “aren't you cute” Jaebeom comment before shutting the restroom door behind him. 

 

JinYoung eyes widen, surprised from Jaebeom comment.  _ Cute? _ That wasn't something he was expecting. 

 

Jaebeom stared at the reflection in the mirror, washing the heat upon his cheeks away.  _ Cute _ huh, that new to Jaebeom himself. To call someone cute so abruptly is definitely different. But it slipped out, it was automatic. It was a word that fit JinYoung so perfectly, as if, it was created simply for him and no one else. JinYoung, yes him, he is what Jaebeom need, someone who challenge him. A true match, someone who distract him from his heart ache. From all his worries, someone who is just like… someone who remind him of that boy. Someone who spark his emotion of excitement and thrills, just like  _ him _ . Someone with a smile just like  _ his,  _  the same eye smile, the same adittued. Someone just like _ him.  _

 

Jaebeom smile grow bigger, excitement rising in his chest. How long has it been? Since he last felt like this, to feel this happy to see someone. 

 

Jaebeom step out of the restroom, his eyes quickly scanning for JinYoung who was daydreaming again. “Hey you” calls out Jaebeom 

 

JinYoung jumps, “fu- you startled me” 

 

Jaebeom laughs “that was the point” he ruffles JinYoung hair 

 

JinYoung arched a brow, again “your a jerk” 

 

“ am i?” he says as he leans against the counter 

 

“Oh no, your not, of course not” said JinYoung sarcastically 

 

Jaebeom smile, his eyes looking down at the ground, unsure of the sudden nervousness in his chest. Why does he feel like this for this sassy boy in front of him. What is it about him that make Jaebeom want to just smile and laugh. To bring out this urge to tease him until his heart contains. 

 

“Hey yo, Jaebeom stop flirting with the new guy” said another fellow who just walked into the cafe. 

 

Jaebeom stand up straight as he turns to look at the fellow “hey wonpil what are you doing here?” 

 

“Um, i think. Work, yeah that it work” 

Jaebeom chuckles as he nudges the male call wonpil. He was different from Jaebeom. wonpil appeared more approachable.  Kind and caring almost, wonpil? JinYoung heard that name before already. 

 

“Ayo! Whats up wonpil!” shouted jae from the back of the bar. 

 

By the look of it, jae and wonpil must be close, right?

 

“Hey jae whats up”

 

“Do you have any idea how happy i am to see you!” 

 

“Really? Why?” asked wonpil

 

“Because that mean i am off!” exclaimed jae. 

 

JinYoung saw that coming, jae a dick but he seem to be liked by everyone, maybe JinYoung wasn’t use to his personality. 

 

Jaebeom watched as JinYoung watched the two other fellow, noticing the way he analist people. How he take mental notes of the type of people they are. Jaebeom was growing more interested in JinYoung. Constantly wondering about the thing that go on his mind.  _ ‘What do you think about park JinYoung?’  _

 

“Excuse me, but you need to learn how to stop staring” comments JinYoung 

 

“Couldn’t help it, your just so mesmerizing “ said Jaebeom 

 

Jaebeom eyes widen, shock of the fact of the words that left his lips. “Just kidding, your ugly” said Jaebeom rapidly as he walked away. 

 

JinYoung smirk, finding awkward Jaebeom kind of adorable. Kind of, just a little. 

 

“Wow, i haven't seen that side of his in a while” said jae as he hung himself over wonpil shoulders. 

 

“Seem like Jaebeom found his new best friend” comments wonpil 

 

“Uh oh, looks like youngjae might lose his spot” 

 

“Youngjae? You mean yugyeom friend?” asked JinYoung slightly confused from the sudden mention of youngjae name. 

 

“Yoo youngjae” said yugyeom coming from the back room with a backpack on. 

 

“Oh your off already yugyeom ah “ 

 

“Sadly yes wonpil hyung, it look like i won't be working with you today. Don't miss me to much” 

 

“Stop acting like lovers, i am getting jealous here “  jae cut in.

 

“Of who exactly?”said mina as she too, was walking out of the back room with her backpack. 

 

“Obviously, he jealous that wonpil is acting like that with others” responds another barista who was still working. 

 

“Pfft, whatever” said jae as he walked away from the group of barista and into the back room to collect his things. 

 

JinYoung simply smiled. Maybe working here wouldn't be as annoying as he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made to the end! Yay thank you for reading leave me comment hit that kudo and remember to check out my other story's please. Also let me know if I should keep doing long chapter. Also sorry if I take long to update.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Should I keep going? How did you feel about it? Want more? Then comment and hit that kudos and share! It give me motivation to write more when I see people actually read it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope to see you next chapter and also check out my other story if you like this one. Bye~~~♡


End file.
